zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jedimasterlink
Send in the Clones Warning: --AuronKaizer ''' 18:09, May 7, 2011 (UTC) So I noticed. I've already made a mental note to keep a close eye on these guys. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:33, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed, wouldn't want this to escalate into some large-scale struggle. A... war of clones, you might say. --AuronKaizer ' 02:47, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Eh, as long as nobody gives some power-hungry bureaucrat Caesar-esque emergency powers, I think we'll be fine. And obviously I'm not referring to any bureaucrat in particular. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:55, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Lolz. Also, just throwing this out there, but definitely not liking the cloning of Moblin slayer and yourself...weird stuff. Hopefully these people (or maybe one person, given the fact that both Moblin slayer AND you have been cloned) aren't the type who think by having a similar name they can dupe us into giving them power or something >.> -'Minish Link' ::::Yeah, I can't remember where I saw this, but "cloning" is one of those tactics certain breeds of trolls like to use. Funny that someone would clone Moblin slayer, though, he hasn't been active for who knows how long. Jedimasterlink (talk) 03:20, May 8, 2011 (UTC) My korkri monkey theroy if youve played twilight princess you have seen the monkeys my i have a theroy that is the monkeys from TP is are the korkri children from OOT 1st peice of evedeince is that the monkey with the flower in her hair has the korkri symbol on his arm. And the 2and one is that the monkeys from TP now there way around the forest temple preety good because i beleive the forest temple is actully the dead deku tree. hmm i wonder why. 3rd the briges from the korkri forest rezemble the briges from TP in the forest temple . --Jonjxj (talk) 22:09, June 2, 2011 (UTC) tell me what you think --Jonjxj (talk) 22:10, June 2, 2011 (UTC) i got the info from youtube user name madebyshady. --Jonjxj (talk) 22:27, June 2, 2011 (UTC) E3 Just a random question: How do i see E3 live on the internet? /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T (talk) 16:05, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. i found it on ign. /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T (talk) 16:24, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Four Swords DSi/Zelda HD tech demo What do you suggest we do to cover ''Four Swords DSi (free game coming to DSiWare this september) and Zelda HD, a tech demo for Wii U? I dunno if you heard about them both but yeah. -'Minish Link' 17:16, June 7, 2011 (UTC) IRC Just in case you're interested, Jazzi and I are both on the IRC currently, just hanging around; keep in mind I'm only going to be here for a little while, though. -'Minish Link' 17:48, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Vandal How's it going? There's a about and you're the most recently online admin. Thanks.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 02:37, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Vandal (Again) , and once again you're the most recently on. In this edit s/he changed the "L" at the end of Dethl to an uppercase "I", which are identical in the font our pages display in >( l I ). A lot more sophisticated vandalism than something like replacing the entire page with the name of a certain organ, but still not bellow our radar. Thanks for the adminafying.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 20:04, June 29, 2011 (UTC) IRC Hey, if you wanna join us, it'd be cool. Cool. This is cool. — Jazzi Ports vs. Re-releases Speedy rename Seems like the proper moment to bring up Talk:Bait page which needs to be renamed. Proper moment because this image also needs to be renamed thus abolishing that category for the moment. Oni Link 00:46, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Great. That's been there a while, such things useually don't stick around that long. I've already changed all the links, only the opening on the page remains though the page itself could probably do with using the name a bit more. Either way I'm going to sleep now, until tomorrow. Oni Link 00:55, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Good morning, or evening, or whatever it is in your area/on your schedule. is one of those odd vandals who suck all the coding and punctuation out of a page, which sucks, so please perform a Jedi ban trick accordingly. Thanks.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 09:12, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :You get to ban a second herping and derping about! It's like getting two fortunes in your fortune cookie! or something... Thanks for the help.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 11:10, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!! } }} Image Deletion I can't make head or tails of the recent image mess, but this image definitely needs to go, and then this one can be renamed. Thanks for handling all the image stuff, I'm running on no sleep and was struggling fix it and there was apparently fan art and all that odd stuff, so I'm glad you arrived to clear things up.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 04:26, August 27, 2011 (UTC) strange i get most pics on GOOGLE. PS--hi (talk) 04:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Vandal or somethings Would you or another admin please delete this page and treat the accordingly? Thanks. C ya later, I really need to be unconscious now.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 05:17, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :I've taken care of both the page and vandal. No need to worry about it now, Jedi! - McGillivray227 05:29, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Heads up to this edit. – Jäzz '' 14:59, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Vandal? Without questioning your judgement as admin or anything, I'd like to point out that this guy might just have been under the impression that personal opinions can be placed in articles, not vandalizing. That was how I interpreted it when I saw the edit, anyway. Do what you will. -'Isdrak ' 04:58, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :That may be the case sometimes, but just randomly inserting "lol!" or something similarly nonsensical doesn't look like a personal opinion at all to me. There may be a very, very slim chance he/she just thought the glitch was funny, but regardless, he/she should have known better. Jedimasterlink (talk) 05:03, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Temple of Courage That was, actually, mine. I ALWAYS forget to put my signature on it, so I moved it to the User section, and added a half point to the half point I already had. EDIT: like, for example. I did here :\ --Amythistfire (talk) 16:11, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I DID already vote! --Amythistfire (talk) 16:16, September 5, 2011 (UTC) (I remembered this time!) So can I change it back? Or will you? EDTI: GRRR! --Amythistfire (talk) 16:25, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Meh, I don't thing we need to. If it was the winning vote, but he one by 2 points, so I'll just restore my anonymous vote. --Amythistfire (talk) 23:59, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Questions! Hey, I want to help out around here. I am VERY good with HTML and Wiki commands. Please just leave a message on my talk pages of things I can help out with. Thankz. --KingFredrick VI (talk) :/* No Comment */ – ''Jäzz '' 20:25, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Japanese Names What, is it wrong to add the Japanese names for Poe Sisters and Composer Brothers? I mean, all major characters/bosses and heavily recurring enemies have kanji/romaji. Yatanogarasu 05:38, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Then can I add for important items like Master Sword or popular/highly recurring ones like Biggoron's Sword? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 06:22, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Message hi i'm legendoflinkandzelda i'm new to Zeldapedia and i am just wondering... What is your fav legend of zelda? My one is ocarina of time and i have play flute for 6 years and i can play all the ocarina of time songs. Thank you for writing back. I love the Majora Mask as well and yes i play the specifically. i have play the clarinet for 1 year and went on to play flute. And l also play 12 hole ocarina and play the same song on my flute. My fav item is the Bow of Light and the guitar of waves Visual Mode This wiki doesn't have visual mode.I was wondering if you could add it back because my computer doesn't work with source.I can't add any videos or do anything correctly.My preview button doesn't work either.Please at visual mode back.I can't add templates or anything. 02:25, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure visual mode is an Oasis-skin-exclusive function, and my preference is the Monobook skin. So if we ever had it, I wouldn't know it, much less how to bring it back. Maybe is that you aren't yet used to the source mode functions, rather than your computer? Jedimasterlink (talk) 04:20, October 30, 2011 (UTC) RE:BOO! Hey, thanks for your concern! I appreciate that I'm missed, but not too missed. Things are going well but just very busy, as you've probably guessed. I might be able to edit more in the future at some point, but probably not as heavily as before. The 07:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello again! Hallo Jedi, long time no see! It's amazing what a new game will do to revitalize a wiki, eh? I've been greatly enjoying Skyward Sword (finished the main quest recently), and now I think I'd rank it #2 for my favourite Zelda game... Ah, it's been awesome. Shame that Fi's not at the same level as Tatl, Zelda, or (especially Midna), a bit goofy at times too, but the combat is absolutely the best it's ever been! As for the harp, I hate to say it, but it sounds better freestyling than playing 'songs'. I never got over that, what a pain. ANYWAY. Majora's Mask is still the best, but bloody hell Skyward Sword put in a damned good effort. ALSO NINTENDO IS INCREDIBLE AT TROLLING. Remember the end of the Wing Ceremony? PFFFTTTTT! That was laugh-out-loud hilarious, not something I usually do EVER. Um. Where was I.... oh, yeah. Good to see you back again! --Naxios10 (talk) 12:50, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Feeling like a n00b Don't worry, I felt like a n00b doing the race as well. – ''Jäzz '' 03:13, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Third Timeline Issues http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline "This timeline is an alternate continuity '''in which Link dies" I am pretty sure that this is incorrect. I think the failure timeline is the original timeline where link first goes into the future. So he didn't die, he just went back into the past which created the adult timeline, which makes him simply absent in the Failure timeline, not dead. Plus it would also mean that it is a genuine timeline created by time travel and not a what if scenario. The translator himself said that "link dies" in the translation could mean anything from dead to absent in the original text. :Please see this talk page section where that concern was brought up earlier. The short version is that it turns out the Historia actually does say in places that Link was actually defeated by Ganon, and we know for certain that Link is traveling between points in a single timeline throughout OoT's gameplay (that's what all his progress remains. If he were going to new timelines then none of the temples/etc. would be complete whenever he goes back to being an adult).--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 01:04, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::What FD said. Jedimasterlink (talk) 03:43, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Warning A troll is attacking all wikis i'm. I am going to every wiki i joined and warning them. The trolls name is Linksar. Be on your guard! "Tom cats you cant live with them and you cant throw them down a well and drown them Linkstar 01:10, January 19, 2012 (UTC) TP Bosses All of the Bosses In Twilight Princess have original forms, they were just not shown in-game. the Fused Shadows and Mirror Shards just corrupted them, and when Link kills those corrupted forms, sometimes he accidentally goes too far. :Sorry, I had forgotten about that. I suppose it's been too long since I last played this game. Thanks for the correction. Jedimasterlink (talk) 03:49, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Welcome, can ya fix yer edit? :Sure, I'll get on that and add the info to Blizzeta's page as well, if it isn't already there. Also, could you sign your comments by typing ~~~~? I realize you're an anonymous user, but it still helps a lot for keeping track of who said what and when. Jedimasterlink (talk) 03:54, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, my Anonymous # is kinda long and to be honest, I don't even know it... :Most people don't. You just have to type four tildes (those squiggles in my last comment), and the wiki replaces that with your information. Jedimasterlink (talk) 04:01, January 21, 2012 (UTC) remember me? I am the anonymous user, now called KingGoku! KingGoku (talk) 14:34, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Link Can you change the page a little? it says Link is almost always first seen sleeping or dozing off, but in Twilight Princess, he is seen discussing matters w/Rusi. :Link does have to be woken up by Fado (presumably the day after he talks to Rusl) before players take control of him, though some rewording is probably needed to make that more clear. Just saying "at the beginning" like the article does now is admittedly ambiguous. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:04, January 22, 2012 (UTC) There are also other examples of "Not directly at the beginning". Noteably in Four Swords Adventures the entire plot of the game is set in a playable sequence before Link is woken by Kaepora Gaebora. Oni Link 22:52, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I had completely forgotten about FSA...it must have not been very memorable. Jedimasterlink (talk) 23:11, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Zora Link hurting himself Hi again JML, just wanted to mention something that I managed to do in MM as Zora Link. It's kinda weird, might be a glitch, but then again it might not. It's definitely reproducible though, I managed it 3 times in quick succession. It goes like this: Start swimming fast, then direct Link towards land - aim at the rock before the land, so Link richochets off it. The angle must make Link leap out of the water at a very large angle - 80 degrees to the horizontal or so. It also has to make sure he moves over land. If you get it right, he'll actually land on his head and lose a heart. Now, I'm not sure if it's a glitch or not.... if you go at a shallower angle, he'll roll. I think it might either be the 'dive onto land and take damage' mechanic (like in OoT, the diving game onto a rock), or a glitch. GAH. SEEMS SO.... PETTY. A couple of other things: I went to the Pirate's Fortress in MM, and.... it's honestly some sort of Industrial Revolution era drydock. The place could fit a 100 gun first rate, which is bloody crazy. Speaking of MM... I'm making a map of Termina that's more to scale, and a bit more realistic (i.e. I'm using my geographical and geological knowledge). Last random thing: you should make a superlatable for companions! GOOOO MIDNAAAA Anyway, glad to hear you finished SS! Did you enjoy it much? Also.... I got three Zelda posters.... 2 SS, one 25th anniversary! --Naxios10 (talk) 12:46, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Earth Temple Key Should the Earth Temple Key page I'm planning to make be called "Earth Temple Key" or "Piece of Key", since technically when you get a piece, it says "You got the third piece of the key!" —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 21:03, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, it's done. Now time to link all the pages relating to it... —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 21:10, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Gerudo Training Ground How do you "blind the eyes of the statue in the Gerudo Training Ground? KingGoku (talk) 16:42, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes The use of the userboxes is okay by me, I do prefer others asking and highly encourage the to ask me so I don't get all snippy about them being used, but I don't want them used to prove a point. Whether you unblock or keep Godisme blocked is up to you though. It was also done as a joke as we're currently talking and I mentioned that someone used one of my userboxes. He also told me he was gonna do it before doing it, I informed him it wouldn't be a good idea though. – Jäzz '' 03:46, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :I just replied to this on his page. XD From what you've told me, it still seems like he's just being petty. A week, in hindsight, is a bit long for something like this. Maybe a day will do. Jedimasterlink (talk) 03:49, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Delete Please? Really? Oh, well. So, the stub tag/nav template thing is official now, eh? Should I do another mass edit, or just sit back and let other people deal with it? —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 19:57, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, no problem, although I might just use the alphabetical list and go from there, seeing which ones even ''have nav templates. Either way, it could take a while. —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 20:02, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello Jedimasterlink, Some ofour pages do actually state the misreported names of Enemies and Characters, that is why I am adding the ones I know. But if you want, I will not name the sites that they were misreported on.--DrNefarious (talk) 02:38, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Devil Survivor I just noticed you've played Devil Survivor (which I actually haven't, to clarify, I just plan on it at some point); I've heard the general premise is (somewhat) similar to one of my favorite games, The World Ends with You-- have you by any chance played it? Oh, yeah, and regarding Shin Megami Tensei, have you played Persona 3 or Persona 4? Just curious. -'Minish Link' 02:37, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :The games are split into two sections; the dungeon(s), where you fight, etc. (it's a turn based RPG), and outside of the dungeon(s), where you social link-- basically you build up relationships with NPCs, find out more about them, etc. When you reach rank 10, the max, of a social link, you can also fuse a special persona. I'm not very good at explaining this stuff, though. -'Minish Link' 14:40, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, that works. The social links are definitely very unique. All I know about Devil Survivor is it takes place over seven days, I've read that day 3 is where things start to get difficult, and that it's a tactics-based game. -'Minish Link' 02:19, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :::For the record, while I personally prefer console gaming, it might be of interest to you that Persona 3 has been remade for the 3DS and a remake of Persona 4 is being planned for the Playstation Vita. I don't really know if you have either of those systems, but if you do, you could play those games even without a PS2. 'Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 06:19, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::"Sounds like you read about it in a Nintendo Power article. =P" Actually, I did :P Hadn't heard of it before then. Anyway, yeah, it definitely sounds good. Also, err, Persona 3 hasn't been remade for 3DS, it's been remade for the PSP. -'Minish Link' 16:36, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Dumb Page There was a page that had false information that was poorly put together that I edited but can't delete. It was made by a wikia contributor, but I changed it up so that somebody could get the message to delete it. Here is the link. Dark master sword.--星のカービイ (talk) 04:29, March 16, 2012 (UTC)\ I found out the contributor number. 70.26.97.87 I'm not sure how it helps, but I'm really serious about vandalism and I don't want it to happen to this wiki. I just immediately went to you to tell you about the problem because you are an admin, but then I stayed around to look at your user page. I'm Christian too! --星のカービイ (talk) 04:36, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Somebody put the page up for deletion, but it still hasn't been deleted. :You sure? It looks like AuronKaizer deleted it already. Thanks for telling me about it anyway, though. It's really helpful when you say something about vandalism on an admin's talk page since that helps people notice this kind of stuff more quickly, even if the admin you contacted wasn't online at the time. If there is a page we have to delete, also make sure to put the tag on the page. Jedimasterlink (talk) 05:09, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Dynasty Warriors VS Hey admin, please can you edit the content from Dynasty Warriors VS Content from Link's page? im not that good at grammar as english isnt my first language even if sounds good here, and i translated from the official site using google so please consider it --Red Prower The Pokémon Trainer [[File:Red_2.PNG Gotta Catch'em All!]] (talk) 21:52, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :Google's translations are usually poor, so I'm having trouble understanding what you wrote. Right now, I'm looking for English sources that might help me rewrite your information. Jedimasterlink (talk) 22:03, March 23, 2012 (UTC)